Field of the Invention
Many types of fasteners are commonly used to connect two or more components or structures. For example, permanent fasteners such as rivets and weldments may be used to permanently connect two or more components or structures. Advantageously, rivets can provide secure connection of many types of components or structures, whether the rivets are axially loaded or eccentrically loaded. Rivets, which include a cylindrical body known as a shank and a rounded end called the head, can be attached by inserting the shank through holes drilled or punched through the components or structures. The rivets can then be fastened by either a hot driven or cold driven process. Disadvantageously, rivets are often time consuming to install, require special machinery or tools to install, and the rivets may damage the components or structures if the rivets are not carefully installed. In addition, rivets are often very difficult and time consuming to install in locations with limited access.
Detachable fasteners such as screws, bolts, cotter pins, keys, and snap rings are also often used to connect two or more components or structures. The detachable fasteners allow various components and structures to be assembled and disassembled because the fasteners create a non-permanent connection. For example, screws are commonly used to connect various items. Conventional screws include a thread disposed about a cylindrical or tapered body and the distance between the threads is the pitch. The major or outside diameter is the distance between the outermost portion of the threads and the minor or inside diameter is the distance between the innermost portion of the threads.
Screws are commonly used to connect two metal components by drilling or punching holes through the components and then tapping threads into the metal. Undesirably, these multiple steps are often time consuming and expensive during the manufacturing process. It is also known to use thread-cutting screws to connect two metal components. Thread-cutting screws cut their own threads and that eliminates the need for tapping. In addition, it is known to use self-drilling fasteners to connect two metal components in which the fasteners drill their own hole, tap a mating thread, and fasten in a single operation.
Disadvantageously, detachable fasteners can often be unintentionally released and that may allow the components to be unexpectedly and undesirably disconnected or detached. This may lead to collapse or failure of the connection and, for example, damage the components or structures. The unintentional release of detachable fasteners may be more likely if the connection is subject to vibration, shock or varying forces. In order to prevent detachable fasteners from unintentionally loosening, it is known to decrease the distance between the threads. It is also known to use self-locking fasteners such as locknuts, lock washers and speed nut fasteners. Unfortunately, these types of fasteners typically require access to both sides of the fastener to install, for example, the locknut, lock washer or speed nut fastener. Thus, these types of fasteners may be very difficult, if not impossible, to use in connection with structures that severely limit or do not allow access to both sides of the fastener.
Conventional basketball systems often require multiple fasteners to assemble the system. In particular, conventional basketball systems often include a support pole and a goal assembly with a backboard and a goal or rim. The support pole is commonly used to support the goal assembly above the playing surface. A conventional support pole is generally at least ten feet in length in order to support the goal assembly ten feet above the playing surface, which is the regulation height for a basketball rim.
Support poles for basketball systems are often constructed from two sections that are connected together to facilitate transportation, shipping and storage of the basketball system. That is, because poles that are ten feet or longer in length are very to ship, store and manipulate, it is often desirable for the basketball system to have a support pole that is formed from two or more sections that are interconnected. Accordingly, conventional basketball systems typically include support poles that are divided into two or more sections and the sections may have overlapping portions that are connected to form the support pole. Conventional screws are often used to connect the overlapping portions to form the support pole. Disadvantageously, conventional screws may undesirably be unintentionally released because conventional screws do not provide permanent connection of the support pole. In addition, conventional screws are more likely to be unintentionally released because basketball support poles are frequently subject to vibration, shock and other various forces that occur while playing the game of basketball.
It is also known to use bolts to connect the sections of a basketball support pole. In order to connect two sections of a basketball support pole with a bolt, holes must generally be formed in both sides of each section of the support pole. The holes in each side of the support pole sections must then be carefully aligned to allow the bolt to be inserted through the holes and extend through the opposite side of the pole. A nut is then attached to the protruding end of the bolt. Disadvantageously, installation of the bolt and nut is often time consuming, expensive and difficult to install. It should be noted that the bolt cannot extend through only one side or outer wall of the support pole sections because the elongated support pole sections typically prevent access to the end of the bolt disposed within the pole. That is, because the support pole sections are typically at least three feet in length, it is very difficult if not impossible to connect a nut to an end of a bolt disposed within the support pole sections. Further, access to the end of a bolt disposed within the support pole sections may also be severely limited because the diameter of the support pole sections is typically about three inches. Thus, the elongated length and small diameter of the support pole sections generally prevents a nut from being attached to the end of a bolt within the support pole sections.
As discussed above, known fasteners may include self-locking features such as locknuts, lock washers and speed nuts. Disadvantageously, these types of fasteners require holes to be formed in both sides of the support pole sections and the locknut, lock washer or speed nut be attached to the protruding end of the fastener. These types of fasteners must extend through both sides of the support pole sections because, as discussed above, there is no or very limited access to the end of the fastener when it is disposed within the support pole sections. In addition, these types of fasteners are often difficult to install because holes must be formed in each side of the support pole sections and the holes must be aligned to allow the fastener to be inserted. Further, these types of fasteners are relatively expensive and consumers may have a difficult time installing the fasteners.